


Frustration

by Katiekitty261



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, blindfold, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiekitty261/pseuds/Katiekitty261
Summary: From my tumblr account :) MichaelXFem!Reader smut





	Frustration

Frustration - Michael Langdon x Reader

___________

There was nowhere to run. No one to call out too. I was stuck here. 

“A purple” that’s what they called me. Told me I was “special”. Special enough to be ripped away from my family. 

Now they were gone. Dead. Like the rest of the earth’s population.

I stared dimly at the ceiling. The light from the few candles in my room wasn’t enough and it almost hurt my eyes straining to see in the dark. 

“Don’t be late for dinner” the sickly voice called out through my door. Miss Venable was her name. I wasn’t sure why, but the way she acted made me   
feel sick to my stomach.

 

I had been here now for over a year. I lazily flipped through the pages of a book I had read twice now, “pride and prejudice”. At least the love story was a distraction. My only solace in this desolate space was books. 

Something was going to change soon though. I could feel it in the air, a tension.

I was scared when the alarms went off. Someone had breached the entrance, but when Miss Venable made no note of it, I didn’t bother asking. It might’ve been some mistake. At dinner, questions were asked. Venable wouldn’t respond. Everyone had been spooked by the snakes crawling from their soup bowls, I was almost too numb to even care. 

Later that evening Misses Mead had everyone gather in the sitting room. I sat nervously, the tightness of my corset not helping the situation. The sound of shoes echoed in the hallway, I caught my breath in my throat when a man who I could only describe as beautiful effortlessly strided into the room. 

His light brown hair practically made my mouth water. The dark aura surrounding him made my heart thump in my chest. He stepped to the front of the room, cocking his head at venable, until she moved to the side. 

“My name is Langdon, and I represent The Cooperative.” His voice rang out, smooth as butter. 

“I won't sugarcoat the situation.Humanity is on the brink of failure. My arrival here was crucial to the survival of civilized life on Earth. The three other compounds In Syracuse, New York, Beckley, West Virginia, and San Angelo, Texas have been overrun and destroyed. We've had no contact from the six international outposts, but we are assuming that they, too, have been eliminated.” 

I gulped. I could barely pay attention to what he was saying, except that we were basically all doomed. My mouth was dry. Others spoke, but I couldn’t find my voice. His presence in the room was overwhelming. The way his jewelry glinted off the candlelight, the bright canary eyeshadow in the corners of his eyes. It all drew me in. Looking at him almost made me forget what he was saying. 

When I found my voice. “If this sanctuary exists, weren’t we taken there in the first place? Why was that the only safe place?” I cleared my throat. He offered me a broad smile. 

“Classified.” He spoke in a commanding, knee melting tone. 

After he held up a jar of suicide pills, He spoke again. “I look forward to meeting each and every one of you.” He looked directly at me. I practically choked on the water I was taking a sip of. 

He left the room without a word. 

_______________

I struggled. The laces on my corset were so tight I couldn't unlace them myself. I struggled with my hands behind my back. 

“Need some help?” I heard a voice behind me. 

I practically jumped out of my skin. I turned around and was faced with Langdon. I hadn’t even heard my door open. 

‘Uh.. Um...Yes..” I Mumbled, my heart beating rapidly. 

He smiled and approached me, as he got closer I studied him. He was absolutely stunning. The way his hair fell around his shoulders, made sinful thoughts fill my head. 

He placed his warm hands on my shoulders before turning me around. He then began expertly untying my corset. I took a deep breath as it loosened. I held the fabric to my chest as to not expose myself to him when he finished untying the corset. 

“There,” He spoke as he turned me again to face him. “All better.” His face was inches from mine, leaning down to meet my eye level. I felt the hairs on my skin stand up on end as his gaze raked down my body, up and down. 

“So… innocent…” He spoke slowly, his breath fanning my face. It smelled like mint. “Are you a virgin?”

“Is this part of the test?” I managed to say, He smirked. “Do you want it to be?” 

Did I? I wasn’t sure how to respond. He dragged his hand across his face, resting it under his chin as if he was thinking of something. 

“Don’t lie. I’ll know.” He said in a commanding tone. 

I gulped. I had done things, with a few boyfriends, But never had full blown sex. I was never interested enough, Not that any of them were experienced anyways. I hated the idea of having boring, bland sex. 

“Yes,” I stated. “I’ve done some things… but…” 

“Intriguing… Did you think about it? Wished you had done it before the bombs dropped?” He inquired. 

“No.” 

“Don’t lie.” 

“Not until a while later. When I saw the way Emily and Timothy looked at eachother…” 

“Did you long for him?” 

“No.” I answered honestly. “Just, their connection…” 

I was lonely. Beyond it actually. I had never been this alone in my entire life. It was suffocating. Not knowing how it would all end. Would we starve, die from radiation, Get killed by Mead or Venable? I tried not to imagine it. 

“I imagine it’s… Frustrating.” He mused, I stayed silent, trying not to look him in the eyes. Those electric blue eyes that practically glowed in the dim candlelit room. 

“But you’re not allowed. Venable’s made up rules…” 

“Made up?” I tiled my head. 

“It doesn't’ matter. Come to my office tomorrow. We will continue then.” He backed out of the room, the heavy door shut loudly behind him. 

I sat on my bed, hand over my chest trying to still my heart. I doubted I would be getting any sleep tonight.   
_______________

 

The next day, a grey helped me dress before breakfast. I couldn’t forget the feel of Langdon’s hands untying my corset last night, and I was flushed before she was finished. 

My fingers tapped aimlessly at the table. The tasteless cube long gone from my plate, everyone else was either picking or finished. I stopped being hungry months ago. Who knows how much weight we had all lost, but at least we were alive. Whatever was in these god forsaken cubes was doing something beneficial. Langdon entered the dining room, a bright smile on his face. 

“Alright… Coco. Come with me.” 

I turned my head, I was certain he was going to call my name first. Coco got up from the table in a huff. I bit my lip. Was he going to treat her the way he treated me? My stomach twisted at the thought. 

 

The rest of the day I waited anxiously. He summoned three more people, not even making eye contact with me in whatever room he appeared in. 

When It was almost time for bed, I took every ounce of bravery I had left and knocked on the door to his office. 

“Come in.” His voice rang out. I took a deep breath before pushing open the door. 

There was langdon, relaxing in his chair. His legs propped up on the desk like he didn’t have a care in the world. 

“I was wondering when you’d show up.” He said casually, twirling a pen between his fingers. 

“I figured you would call me sir…” I said, not moving from the door. He quirked his head at me. 

“I believe I told you to come to me.” He stated, sitting straight up and looking me in the eyes. 

I gulped. “I figured since you were inviting the others…” I trailed off. 

“Listen to me when I speak to you. I don’t speak so you can make assumptions. Sit.” He commanded. Whenever he used that voice I felt chills go down my spine, I wasn’t sure if it was in a good way or not. 

I carefully walked across the room. The trail of my long, purple gown dragging on the ground behind me. I sat in the chair across from him, his eyes burning into me with a smirk on his face. 

“Now, tell me. Who do you think I should take to the sanctuary? Who do you think deserves it?” He leaned on his desk, propping his face up with his hands. 

“Um well…” I thought about it. I had been here for so long, but I hadn’t formed any sort of attachment to anyone. 

“Mallory?” 

He looked at my quizzically. “The grey?” I nodded back. “She works hard… Coco treats her like shit though… I think she deserves to go.” He nodded writing something down on his piece of paper. 

 

“What about coco?” 

“Well, I mean. I guess. She’s younger… She could carry children-” He cut me off. “I’m not asking about her ability to bear children. I’m asking about her as a person. Does she deserve to go?” 

I frowned. “I don’t really know her that well-” 

He slammed his hands down on the table and stood up, leaning over the desk. 

“Answer my question.” 

“No.” I said in a small voice. He smiled, seemingly satisfied. 

“Dear, you need to help yourself here. You can’t be so… passive. You’ll never survive like that.” He walked over to my side of the desk, leaning against it as he spoke. He was standing so close I could smell him. Smell his clean hair, the leather of his jacket. 

He leaned close to me, tracing his hand along my jawline. His thumb pressing into my bottom lip. I could barely move. 

“Stand up.” 

I pulled back and stood up as fast as I could, clasping my hands behind me back. 

He looked me over again, slowly making a circle around me. 

“Undress.” 

“Sir-” 

“it wasn’t a question.” he cut me off again. 

I was practically shaking at this point. I carefully began to pull off my jewelry, setting it on his desk. Next I took off jacket, followed by my outer skirt. Next was my corset. I took a deep breath, and I shakily attempted to untie the strings again. He seemed to be enjoying watching me struggle. 

“You can’t do anything by yourself.” he scoffed, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me roughly to him. 

“These things aren’t exactly made for one person to take off…” I said, he laughed. 

He ran his hands along my shoulders, his rings felt cold but his hands left a pleasant burning sensation along my skin. I could feel goosebumps raise on my skin where he was touching me. His fingers danced along my skin, slowly making its way to the laces. As he got the the bottom, he completely unlaced it so it fell to the ground. All I was wearing now was a thin cotton underdress. 

I could feel my nipples pucker at the cold air in the room, clearly seen through the thin fabric. I immediately felt self conscious. 

“Take it off.” He ordered me, I didn’t turn around to meet his strong gaze, knowing it would undo me. 

“Is this part of the test?” I managed, “Off.” He raised his voice again. 

I quickly shed the fabric. Now I was standing naked in his office. My back facing him. I crossed my arms over myself, trying to retain some part of my dignity. His fingers dug into the skin of my shoulder as he grabbed me, spinning me around to face him. 

I could feel my face flush deeply as his raked his eyes over me. Scanning every inch of my exposed skin. I had never felt so vulnerable in my life, but I wasn’t scared. 

He pulled my arms away, so they rested at my sides as he studied me. I suddenly felt self conscious about everything on my body. Every mark, scar, every blemish. I didn’t feel worthy to stand in front of such a man. 

His eyes burned my skin, he stared at me silent for several moments. 

He walked around me, so my back was to him. Then he slipped off the red satin scarf he wore, wrapping it around my neck and pulling my body to him, until my naked body was completely pressed against his clothed front. The fabric constricted my throat as he tugged on it, wrapping it around his hand. 

I could feel his arousal press against my backside. I could barely stand, my mouth dry as I tried to breath. 

“I’m going to ruin you…” He growled in my ear, twisting my body and pulling my face into his, kissing me roughly. 

His lips were soft against mine, but the pressure was bruising as he harshley bit my lip. I choked out a moan, his grip still tight on the scarf around my neck. He was holding it from the front now, keeping me in my spot. His lips trailed along my jaw, biting my neck hard enough to leave a bruise. I was completely lost at this point. Feeling him kiss me, press against me. I was losing my mind. 

He released his grip on the scarf and let me go, his eyes burning with lust. 

“Undress me.” He ordered, I looked at him wide eyed and nodded, I carefully places my hands on his lapels, pushing his leather coat off him. Then I went to the buttons on his shirt, unbuttoning everyone slowly so I didn’t damage it. Exposing his soft, alabaster skin beneath each button, my pulse raced in my chest. I gently got to my knees as I pushed the shirt off him fully. I took a moment to enjoy the moment, my hands tracing the soft skin down his chest and to the waistband of his pants. I slid off his belt, letting it fall to the floor with a clash. I looked up at him, he was looking down at me with a look of hunger. He gently licked his lips and nodded, urging me on. 

I could already feel the bulge in his pants, hard and hot. Pressing against the fabric waiting to be released. I unbutted it easily, my eyes glancing at his hips, my fingers itching to trace the lines that lead past his underwear. 

“Wait.” He stepped back just as I reached for them, Pulling the red scarf from around my neck. He leaned down just enough to reach me, tying the scarf around my eyes. 

“I want you to feel this…” He practically purred, grabbing me from the back of head, pushing my face into him. 

I felt his throbbing hot cock press against my face. I was acting purely on instinct as I took it blindly in my hand. I could barely fit my hand around its thickness. I tentatively licked the head. The salty precum on the tip of my tongue. 

“Come on now, don't be shy…” He said, lacing his fingers into my hair before pushing his cock in my mouth. I choked on his cock as he held my head, saliva dripping from my mouth. 

I obediently sucked, swirling my tongue around his hot member as I withdrew it some, he kept his grip on my hair but didn’t stop me. I traced the bottom of his cock with my tounge, my chin dripping with saliva. I used my hand to stroke him, feeling it pulse under my touch. I was practically dripping wet now. I could feel my wetness slide onto my inner thighs as I sucked. 

He became impatient again, pushing his cock deeper into my mouth. His other hand found my head too, thrusting into my mouth as I struggled to breath. He fucked my mouth roughly, I could barely breathe but I was loving every second of it. The blindfold enhancing every other feeling. 

I felt him pull back and I gasped for air, my chest heaving. He pulled the scarf off my eyes so I was face to face with his dripping cock in all its glory. 

“Don’t worry. I’m not done with you yet.” He pulled me up to standing, pulling me into another rough kiss as he lifted me up onto his desk. I took the opportunity to tangle my hands in his long, luscious hair I dreamt about. It was everything I imagined.

He began to kiss my neck, sucking on the already bruised part even harder, before trailing my collarbone and down to my exposed breasts. His mouth latched onto my nipple and he bit into it, causing a moan to escape my mouth. His eyes met mine, smiling at him with my nipple still between his teeth. 

Sucking on my sensitive nipple again before trailing kisses down my stomach to my navel, he pushed me onto his desk more before gripping my hips and pulling my dripping cunt to his mouth. 

He licked it generously, sending all kinds of pleasure signals to my brain. His tongue finding my clit and swirling around the sensitive nub. Sucking on it gently before siding a finger inside me. I gasped, pulling his hair which he seemed to enjoy immensely. He growled and slipped another finger inside me, gently sliding in and out of me. Stretching me. Not that any amount of stretching would prepare me for that monster of a cock. I was getting closer, feeling my legs shake as I gripped his hair. My breaths coming out ragged. 

He pulled away suddenly, I made a noise at the sudden loss of contact. 

“Are you ready for me?” He asked, although I had a feeling he didn’t really want an answer. 

He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around him, lining his cock up against my wetness. Every bone in my body wanted this, nothing could make me happier. 

“Please…” I managed to say, feeling the head of his cock press against my entrance, begging to be filled. 

“Please… Michael…” He growled out, my eyes found his as he smiled at me. 

“Please Micha-” I started to moan, he roughly cut my words off by shoving the entirety of his cock inside me. 

I felt a strong surge of pain hit me, but it was soon drowned out from the heat of his cock buried inside me. His hands gripped my hips bruisingly. He began to thrust slowly at first, enjoying the tightness of my virgin cunt stretched around him. He gripped my ankles, putting them over his shoulders before slamming his cock inside me, I could barely choke out a moan as he fucked me. 

He was my undoing. He fucked me at a blinding pace, and then slowly, his hand finding my clit. I didn’t think my heart was capable of handling this. 

“Michael…” I managed to moan out, He smirked and leaned over, kissing me with his cock inside me. 

As he thrusted inside me, I could feel my walls clench around him. Squeezing his cock, I was practically melted from pleasure. 

I felt my orgasm build, I had masturbated but it had never been anything like this. My whole body was in ecstasy with every thrust. Better than any drug you could take. His hand found my neck and he tightly gripped it, leaning down to breath in my ear.

“I'm going to fill you up so you’re dripping with cum,” “Do you want that?” He asked, I nodded, His hand still on my throat as he increased his pace, fucking me harder. 

I could feel myself tip over the edge, my orgasm spasming through me as I practically screamed his name. As I came, He growled deeply, thrusting deeply into me before he came too. I could feel his cock pulse inside of me as he held it deep inside me. He released his grip on my neck but didn’t take his cock out. 

Slowly, he withdrew, I could feel the cum drip out from inside me. I fell back onto the desk, trying to catch my breath as he stood in front of me. 

“Did I pass?”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @katiekitty261 for any future works that haven’t been posted yet! Comment and heart !! ♥️♥️


End file.
